MicroWiki:Community Portal
This is the main discussion forum used for community-wide discussions about MicroWiki's operations, policies, design, and improvement. All members of the community are welcome to contribute to this page. Please sign and date your post by typing ~~~~ or clicking the signature icon in the edit toolbar. If you would like to start a new inquiry, please place it at the bottom of the page with a two-tier ( ) heading. In addition, past discussions from the Community Portal can be found at: *CP Archives lists all of the past discussions from the Community Portal page, including major discussions and chronological archives. April 2013 Elections New Main page and Featured Article system I have made drastic changes to the main page theme. I adapted Chinese wikipedia theme to MicroWiki. See-http://zh.wikipedia.org Everything is working fine except the background of header top of sections, like Blog section, news section, etc. Somebody told me that image uploaded to wikia which are older than 1-2 day would work. So after 1-2 days of writing this everything would work smooth. I have also made changes to 'Good Article' system. It isn't just Renaming to Featured Article, but a better and simpler system. Where you have list of featured articles, a simple nomination area and a template of good article displayed at main page. You may see an ad problem on wiki, but it have to be refixed by the wikia. I have asked them, it would be done. So please don't count the ad problem. Please vote there. This is to make consensus, not polling. So please give your reasons here. Rajputistan (talk) 18:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Favor of Changes *'SUPPORT'. I am in full favor of the changes. Now wiki looks lot good and fresh. It is more professional too. Rajputistan (talk) 18:19, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT'. In favor. This new layout improved the general look of MicroWiki. --Costadinos (talk) 18:23, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT'. Looks clean and fresh, a big improvement. MONOVIA My Message Wall ☭ User *'SUPPORT.'' Looks refreshing, smooth and clean! Nico Kaikkonen (talk) 18:36, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'''SUPPORT Looks fresh and user friendly. Huff of Waya 18:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT '''best design out of past ones This new staff is better to me.SpanionteGov (talk) 19:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT''' looks much more professional and attractive. ShiptonShoveller (talk) 21:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Templates 18:26, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'Neutral' I guess the main page is fine, I still feel quite sad that my work had to be removed, but nevermind. But what I dislike very much is the "background". **'Comment'. Background is somethng which can be changed in just one single 'click'. This is as of now, best background which suits the site's new home. Light and simple design. So temp stuff like backgrounds shouldn't count. Anybody admin change it. If you know some better neat and light background option, feel free change it :) You forgot to sign your post, nonetheless, I am sure you are luxor :D Rajputistan (talk) 04:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) ***Yep, sorry. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 08:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Opposing the Changes Policies Proposed policies * Chat policy - there is no policy regarding banning on chat, there are only guidelines. ** Those who curse and bully in private chat should be kicked and or banned. ** All chatmods must either be active in the chat when they are there, or leave. ** We do not need an chatmod who will abuse powers as in banning someone for they didnt like them because of they were homophobic or had strong views on gay marriage. ** We do not need cursing chatmoderators.All proposed by SpanionteGov (talk) 22:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * Spanish MicroWiki The Spanish micronationalist community moves to the new Wiki Micronaciones. Regards.--Jatrobat (talk) 17:38, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :: Why, if I might ask? --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 17:50, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Of course. The admin was an internet troll as you can read here, and the community decided to move in an irc meeting.--Jatrobat (talk) 21:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I guess I'd trust you with that, since I can't really speak Spanish. You want me to update the main page then? --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 21:34, November 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks in advance.--Jatrobat (talk) 22:36, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's alredy done :) --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 12:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) New Proposed Admins After much debate, we have come up to try and get four users elected as admins: GrunkiaGovernent, DarkArtsProdigy, Grummia, & Huff. Please sign below if you''' Support''' or Oppose this. *'SUPPORT' -GrunkiaGov : You may think it's because I may be nominated admin, but I really don't care, I just want to see some good changes implemented, and I just "proposed" these people because I thought they could handle the admin job well. *'Oppose' as grouped together. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 04:02, January 30, 2013 (UTC) *'Neutral' - Supports Grummia as admin. GrunkiaGovernment I oppose. Huff and DarkArtsProdigy as chatmods. *'OPPOSE'. I will have to agree with Kyng Fyrst. I also suggest that everyone is given the chance to run for elections, although I suggest stricter rules for candidates, such as age, knowledge of English, but most importantly, technical merits. LoadCompass (talk) 19:22, January 30, 2013 (UTC) *'SUPPORT '- Many people complain about Dark so I don't really support him, but the rest should be Admins or atleast chatmods.KingToddI (talk) 21:38, January 30, 2013 (UTC) **'Comment- '''Thats just SpanionteGov. He complains about me because I banned him for raging too much in chat.DarkArtsProdigy (talk) **'Comment''' Add me to this list who oppose you (@Dark). Rajputistan (talk) 21:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) **'Comment '''There are actually others who oppose you Nick...SpanionteGov (talk) 22:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) *'OPPOSE''' Imposing new administrators is not the right way. --Costadinos (talk) 14:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *'PARTIAL SUPPORT' We must have elections if we do this, but another option is we could have some temporary admins to do some much-needed work, and their power could be taken afterwards and returned to the old admins. Grummia (talk) 20:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *'OPPOSE' There should be elections. Rajputistan (talk) 12:28, February 1, 2013 (UTC) *'STRONG SUPPORT' I think these users are up to the job, and elections fall apart anyway. --Don't say you weren't warned by Kranton (talk) 18:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *'STRONG OPPOSE '''Grunkia always talks this wiki down and talks of .org.uk being better. Huff is too busy and can hardly be on, and Dark always rubs stuff in faces of people and pisses off people of who he know will be pissed.SpanionteGov (talk) 22:27, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Admin place vote After User:Sabovia's appointment to administrator, many users now have issues with him. Many users have themselves have chosen User:Canut as a replacement admin. There will be a community discussion below on which admin the communtiy would prefer to have. Please remember to give reasons for your votes, as this is a consensus, not a strawpoll. '''SUPPORT' Down with Andrew, saying he's a new admin and he makes mistakes is not a good excuse for a person who is famous for being a troll. Seb can do a way better job than him. ABSTAIN - Both candidates seem good to me, so I'm going to be neutral MONOVIA (っಠ_ಠ)っ﻿ My Message Wall ☭ User Category:Templates 14:54, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ABSTAIN - I think Canut should be promoted and my adminship should stay, I'm a new admin so you can see I make mistakes. Sabovia (talk) 15:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) IGNORE - It looks like a clique has evolved in this wiki, something that other users think too. I choose not to vote and boycott the elections in protest. ManuII (talk) 14:59, April 4, 2013 (UTC) IGNORE - I cant vote on this, sorry Nico Fors 15:39, April 4, 2013 (UTC) IGNORE - 'I don't vote and won't vote. Viva la Kitty Revolution. Greater King of Mahuset (talk) 15:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Rebanning Paul Kang Hello there, I think we shall reban Paul Kang due to the fact he has not learned a single thing. He still thinks his ban is unfair and he still shows ignorance by not replying to anything on his message wall that is against him. He didn't even agree to stop removing policy information and mixing them to his liking, cleaning pages, removing administration warnings, or to stop going to community central talking to wikia trying to get my account banned and disabled and also going there to talk about his ideas to change this wiki to his own liking and trying to take over the wiki. Then he comes onto the chat and asks if SpanionAuthority is Varick and then once he finds out he leaves... basically he is still the same dictatorial and tricky Paul Kang as usual. *'OPPOSE - I believe Paul Kang just wants to come back. He has admitted to how bad of a leader he was before and wants to change his image. We should keep a close eye on him, but I say just let him have his day. Grummia (talk) 01:24, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *'OPPOSE' same reason as Grummia. (COMMENT FROM SPANIONAUTHORITY: AHEM Thou forgot to add signature) **'Comment - '''If he does want to come back and admit and wants to change then how come he leaves like a fool anytime I am on the chat. I do not want any trouble with the kid...he is just showing his old ways again by doing that. But basically I do not have a problem with him, except he is ignoring stuff again and leaving whenever I come on. I think it is because he knows who I am and how I keep look of everything going on. SpanionteGov (Talk) '''VPDTF member' 01:27, May 17, 2013 (UTC) **'Proof' - Proof is here CLICK ME MATE so basically if he wants to come back then how come he is getting back to his old ways?SpanionAuthority (Talk) VPDTF member 01:54, May 17, 2013 (UTC) **Comment - His page even states "Admin's warnings and Wikia's opinions -- Nope, don't have the time for them. I don't let negative opinions about me get in my way. I will do what I feel is just. Still." Plus what is with you people!!!! Anytime you vote against me these people do something huge against the wiki and end up banned! WHY do you never listen to me when I am right all the time about users?SpanionAuthority (Talk) VPDTF member 02:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *'OPPOSE '''Same reason as Grummia as well THE KING *'ABSTAIN let the die be cast ᏩᏯ Huff of Waya ᏩᏯ 01:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) *'''OPPOSE Some users seem have a rather pathetic grudge against this individual. He's been banned for quite a while now already, so we should welcome him back and give hm the chance to change. Also, Varick, I don't know who made you community policeman, but you even said your not in this community anymore. I don't have much respect for tell-tellers. MONOVIA (っಠ_ಠ)っ﻿ My Message Wall ☭ User *'OPPOSE '''This is just another streak of exile towards another user that does not deserve it. Varick, ofr osme reason, seems to be snitching on as many people as he can and taking 'reports' and 'records'. Frankly he is just stabbing people in the back and being a general annoyance to the community. Although I have forgave him, when I told him to shutup after spamming he siad that he has been 'watching' me and has logs of everything bad I have ever said and he will give it to the admins to get demoted. Clearly, for some reason, this user seems to be on a vendetta against many members of the community. Just leave it for once, please. This is was makes our community look like a hole compared to .org.uk, all this. Paul Kang done nothing wrong and he deserves to be let back. He is threatening that voting against him will cause things, er, sorry Varick, no it wont. I suggest Varick needs to take some time off and needs to understand his place, VPDTF is not the Internet Police, they just makr up deletion. All this authority, well, frankly, it counts for nothing. Don't say what is with us, what is with you. Take a break and clam your stuff. Honestly, I have had enough of you. ::*Please sign your posts Seb :) MONOVIA (っಠ_ಠ)っ﻿ My Message Wall ☭ User Category:Templates 11:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) *'OPPOSE''', mainly, there is no reason yet. I'll keep track of his actions tho. --- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 17:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Templates 09:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC)